


My love

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (the sex is extremely brief), F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, almost everyone is pregnant, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to little hands patting her belly and soft whispering filling the otherwise quiet room. The blankets have been pushed off Harry’s body completely and her sleep shirt is bunched up at the top of her stomach. She looks down and sees Zara staring at her pregnant belly with an intensity that she didn’t know Zara could have. She’s whispering something that Harry can’t quite hear, her little hands splayed on Harry’s stomach. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2287811">Just Like Mummy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> As in the summary, this is the sequel to [Just Like Mummy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2287811).

Harry wakes up to little hands patting her belly and soft whispering filling the otherwise quiet room. The blankets have been pushed off Harry’s body completely and her sleep shirt is bunched up at the top of her stomach. She looks down and sees Zara staring at her pregnant belly with an intensity that she didn’t know Zara could have. She’s whispering something that Harry can’t quite hear, her little hands splayed on Harry’s stomach. Behind her, Louis is still fast asleep, her breath puffing evenly where her nose is pressed against Harry’s head.

“What’re you doing, sweetheart?” Harry asks. 

Zara looks up like she’s been caught doing something naughty and she takes her hands away from Harry’s belly. “Just talkin’,” she replies. 

“What about?” Harry asks. She beckons Zara forward so she can climb up on the bed and she immediately does, curling into Harry’s chest. 

“Just telling the baby she can come out now, Mummy,” Zara replies seriously. “I want to play with her, please.”

Harry grins and kisses Zara’s cheek. “She’ll come out soon enough, little princess.”

Zara huffs and she shifts down the bed, her face level with Harry’s belly once more. “You can come out now!” she exclaims loudly. “I am ready to play with you!”

“What’s with the yelling?” Louis asks, her voice thick with sleep. 

“I is not yelling, Mama!” Zara exclaims. “I is telling the baby she can come out now. I want to play.”

Louis yawns in response and snuggles further into Harry’s back, her hand automatically curving over Harry’s pregnant belly. Harry smiles and laces their fingers together on her stomach, their wedding rings glinting in the morning light streaming through the window. 

“Can I have food now?” Zara asks, turning her gaze to Harry. “Please, Mummy?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Harry replies. She squeezes Louis’ hand gently before loosening her hold. It takes a few moments to get up properly. Her belly is already big at six months. She’s excited, though, to be pregnant again, and to be expanding their little family. 

Zara grabs Harry’s hand and leads her from the bedroom. She’s been surprisingly protective of Harry, much like Louis has been, and she likes to take on the responsibility of holding Harry’s hand when they walk down the stairs together. 

“Mummy, can I have pancakes?” Zara asks when they get to the kitchen. She stops at the fridge and gives Harry a hopeful look. 

Harry can’t deny that little face anything so she says yes. Zara beams at her and opens the fridge. She starts pulling out things they need to make pancakes and sets each one on the counter. It takes her a few minutes to put everything out, with Harry’s gentle guidance, but they get there. 

“Would you like a cup of tea, sweetie?” Harry asks as she fills the electric kettle with water and switches it on.

“No, thank you, Mummy,” Zara replies. She gets her favourite juice out of the fridge instead and sets it on the kitchen table. 

Harry pulls out their aprons and slips Zara’s on over her head, fastening the little ties at the back. Her own apron sits a little awkwardly over her belly but it does the job. 

Just as the kettle boils, Louis pads into the kitchen, looking adorably sleep rumpled. She gives Zara a good morning kiss before wrapping her arms around Harry’s middle, pressing in close. She kisses her softly on the lips and smiles when Louis pulls back. Louis’ hand drops to Harry’s belly, rubbing over it with a tenderness that makes Harry’s heart thud in her chest. Louis has always treated her like a queen but she somehow gets _extra_ affectionate when Harry’s pregnant. 

“Mmm, thanks for boiling the kettle,” Louis says as she presses a kiss into Harry’s neck. She makes them both a cup of tea each and then pours out a juice for Zara to have, setting them all on the table.

“We are making pancakes, Mama!” Zara says proudly.

Louis smiles at her, before catching Harry’s gaze and winking at her. “I can’t wait, sweetie, I love your and Mummy’s pancakes.”

Zara beams at her and turns back to her task, her little tongue poking out in concentration. Harry shows Zara what to do every step of the way, letting her do as much as she possibly can. 

They sit down to breakfast a while later and Harry immediately cuts Zara’s pancake into bite sized pieces for her. She lets Zara pour on the syrups that she wants with a watchful eye and feels her heart flutter in her chest when Zara looks up at her with a smile before taking her first bite.

“We’ve got that photo shoot today, love,” Louis says through a mouthful of pancakes a few minutes later.

“Lou, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Harry chides. Louis waggles her eyebrows in response but swallows her food anyway. “And that shoot is today? I thought it was on Saturday?”

“Today is Saturday, Haz,” Louis replies, her tone fond. “Are you looking forward to photos with Mummy and I, Zara?”

Zara nods, clearly not listening, her fork stabbing more pieces of her pancake than she can possibly fit into her mouth. But she’s nothing if not Louis’ daughter, Harry thinks fondly, with the sheer determination that she can do it if she tries. 

“I’ve already set out her dress. I think it’s probably better that we wait until we get there before she changes into it, though,” Louis adds. Harry nods, knowing how messy their little girl can get.

“Are the others coming, too?” Harry asks as she cuts a banana over her second pancake, spreading it around so the entire surface of the pancake is covered. 

“I should hope so,” Louis starts. “Otherwise a photo shoot about the mothers of One Direction is going to be a little hard to do.” Louis’ foot slips against Harry’s own underneath the table. “I still can’t believe three of you are pregnant at the same time.”

Harry grins at Louis from across the table. “There must’ve been something in the water,” she replies with a wink and Louis just laughs. 

She glances down at Zara, who’s almost finished her entire first pancake and is asking for more. Harry takes one from the stack and sets it on her place, automatically cutting it up. 

They finish breakfast and all clamber into the bathroom together to get Zara washed and her teeth brushed properly and then Louis takes Zara to get dressed in her room while Harry wanders back into hers. She starts making the bed, humming to herself. She can hear Zara’s happy squealing as Louis gets her dressed and by the time Harry has finished making the bed, Louis and Zara come into the room, wearing matching smiles. 

“Look at you, princess!” Harry says as she turns to face her wife and daughter. “You look so grown up like that.”

“Thank you, Mummy!” Zara exclaims, beaming. She immediately scrambles up onto the bed to sit in the middle of it. “Can I watch TV?” she asks.

“Alright, but only while Mama and I get ready,” Harry replies, putting a hand on her lower back. “And then we have to go, okay?”

Zara nods. “Yes, Mummy,” she replies. 

Harry passes her the remote control and Zara quickly chooses the kids TV channel she wants to watch.

“You alright, love?” Louis asks as she crosses to where Harry is standing. She replaces Harry’s hand on her lower back with her own, massaging the muscles. Harry groans at the touch, her eyes slipping closed.

“That feels so good,” she says softly. “My back has been aching this morning.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Louis asks. “I would’ve done breakfast with Zara.”

“It’s alright,” Harry replies with a wave of her hand. “C’mon, let’s get dressed so we can be on time for once.”

Louis sets out clothes for them on the side of the bed, making sure they don’t interrupt Zara. They change out of their sleepwear and into fresh clothes. 

“I’ve got a dress I want you to wear during the shoot, too,” Louis says as Harry pulls on a floral patterned tunic. “I’ve put everything into the clothing bags in the wardrobe. But I don’t think they’ll be the only things we’re wearing. I just want some photos for us.”

“Alright,” Harry says with a nod. She heads to the bathroom when she’s done and leans over the sink to brush her teeth. Louis joins her a minute later and picks up her toothbrush to do the same. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, love?” Louis asks, rubbing her hand over Harry’s back. 

“I’m fine, promise,” Harry replies. “Though, if you keep doing that, we won’t be leaving this bathroom for a while.”

Louis smirks and presses _just_ so on Harry’s back, making Harry’s knees a little weak. She crowds Harry against the bathroom counter and kisses her slowly. Harry whines into the kiss, her hands scrabbling to touch Louis wherever she can reach. She tilts her head back and lets Louis kiss down her throat, panting heavily.

“Lou,” she moans. “Please.”

Louis pulls back enough to press her forehead against Harry’s own. She kisses her once more and pulls back completely. Harry whines, keeping her hands on Louis’ waist. 

“You need to get me off right now,” Harry whispers. “Or so help me.”

Louis smirks and shoves her hand down the front of Harry’s underwear. Harry’s breath hitches and she clutches onto Louis’ shoulders tightly. Louis’ finger slips inside of her with ease, immediately finding Harry’s g-spot, rubbing against it. Harry moans softly, clinging to Louis as she fucks her. She’s trembling already, her entire body singing at Louis’ touch. She can’t get enough.

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s orgasm to start pooling in her stomach. She nudges her nose against Louis’ own and kisses her again as best as she can. Louis’ other hand is splayed across the side of Harry’s stomach, her fingers rubbing small circles at Harry’s belly over her shirt. 

“So close,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips a moment later. Louis changes tactics and puts as much pressure on Harry’s clit as she can stand. Harry bites down on her bottom lip to stop from screaming out and her entire body shakes as she comes. Her chest is heaving and she takes deep breaths, trying to regain some kind of control over her body. 

Louis’ lips meet hers again in a soft, loving kiss that makes Harry melt against her body. She wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders and kisses her slowly, taking her time to massage her tongue against Louis’. 

“We’d better hurry up,” Louis says after a few more moments. “We’re late.”

Harry hums and breaks the kiss. “Your fault for making me horny,” she mumbles and Louis just grins. 

“I’ll gladly accept that,” she says. She washes her hands at the sink and fixes the little amount of lipstick she has on. Harry does the same after pulling her knickers and tiny shorts back up.

They re-enter their bedroom to see Zara still sitting in the middle of the bed, completely focused on her TV show. They finish getting ready and after a few more minutes, they’re done. Harry reaches for the remote control to turn the TV off while Louis picks Zara up to take her out to the car. 

Harry follows a little slower and locks the house behind them. She knows she can’t stop grinning, her body humming happily as she gets into the car and puts her seatbelt on. 

“Alright, love?” Louis asks as she slips into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m perfect,” Harry replies. Louis grins at her and brings Harry’s hand to her lips to kiss before they set off for their afternoon photo shoot. 

When they arrive at their location, Louis turns off the car and helps Zara out of her seat. She swings her onto her hip and slings their bag of clothes over her free shoulder. The other girls are there already, hanging around outside a marquee where there is no doubt more outfits inside and crew members for the shoot.

“Nice of you to make it, Tommo,” Niall calls out.

“We thought we may as well show up,” Harry replies, laying her hand to rest on her stomach as she walks the short distance to her friends. Niall grins at her and brings her in for a massive hug the second she’s in reach.

“Christ, you’re huge,” she says when they part. She rubs Harry’s belly with one hand and lets out a laugh. “This’ll make Zayn feel better. She thinks that she looks like a beached whale.”

“I heard that,” Zayn comments. Harry’s face softens when she sees her. 

Even though Zayn is only five months pregnant, her belly has popped right out, seemingly overnight, according to the last conversation they had together. She’s still utterly gorgeous, though, Harry thinks. If anything, being pregnant makes her look even _more_ gorgeous. She isn’t quite sure how that works, seeing as Zayn was practically a goddess as it was, but she definitely looks good being pregnant. 

“My feet are killing,” Zayn says. “Were yours like this, Harry?” 

Harry nods. “Yep,” she replies with a grin. “Isn’t it great?”

Zayn scowls. “You’re horrible. I’m going to find Liam. She might try and understand my pain at least.”

With that, she waddles off. Harry bites her lip as not to laugh. She won’t be the one to bring _that_ up to Zayn. 

“How’s her mood been?” Harry asks, turning to Niall. 

“She’s been a little tetchy lately,” Niall replies. 

“Give her a bath, a foot rub, and at least two orgasms,” Harry says. “It’ll improve her mood drastically.”

“She doesn’t want sex, though,” Niall says with a pout. 

“Do those things first and believe me, she’ll want sex,” Harry assures her with a nod. “Just ask Lou, it worked for me.”

“Where is Louis?” Niall asks, looking around. “And Zara?”

“Louis wanted to hang up our outfits, so she’s probably in the marquee with Zara,” Harry replies. They head inside the marquee and Louis is in there, chatting with Zayn, Liam and Sophia. Zara is playing with Lux off in the corner, enthralled by the older girl. It makes Harry smile, seeing them together like that.

“There she is,” Louis says with a smile when Harry approaches. 

“Miss me?” Harry asks. Louis gives her a soft kiss and murmurs ‘always’ against her lips. Harry smiles as they part before glancing over at the other ladies. 

Zayn looks less grumpy now, as Niall wraps her arms around Zayn’s body from behind, both of their hands resting on Zayn’s stomach. It looks sweet, Harry thinks. What really catches her attention, though, is Liam. She fell pregnant just two weeks after Zayn did and had been so worried when she hadn’t started showing yet, but as Harry looks at her, she can see that Liam’s abs are no longer defined, and if the way her shirt is resting against her stomach is any indication, she’s definitely now showing. She looks positively happy at this as well, Harry notes. 

“You look great, Liam,” she says softly, reaching out to take Liam’s hand in her own for a moment. 

Liam beams at her. “Thank you,” she replies. “I still can’t get my head around the fact that I’m pregnant at times. It seems like just yesterday Soph and I were trying to conceive.”

Sophia gives Liam such a loving filled look that it makes Harry feel like she’ intruding a little. “I can’t wait to be a mum,” she says. “Liam’s pregnancy has been a breeze so far.”

Louis snorts from beside Harry. “Just wait until the weird food cravings kick in,” she says as she slips her arm around Harry’s middle. “That and the constant sex. Not that I’d ever complain about that, though.”

“You do the opposite, if I recall correctly,” Harry replies, lacing her fingers between Louis’. She squeezes gently and Louis grins at her. “In fact, wasn’t it you who just fingered me in the bathroom this morning?”

“Is that why you were late?” Zayn asks. 

Louis shrugs and grins, completely uncaring. “It is what it is,” she replies. Harry kisses her softly on the lips and they’re interrupted a moment later by their photographer coming into the marquee. 

The shoot is pretty simple enough; there’s to be group photos, along with couple photos, and in her and Louis’ case, family photos as well. The magazine they’re doing the shoot for is excited to be able to have all five One Direction girls there, as well as Sophia and Zara, of course. Most of the shoot is taking place outside in the open air, which Harry is grateful for. It will hopefully wear Zara out enough that she won’t get too bored.

“We’ll do everyone first,” Asher, their photographer says. “Then we’ll reset and start with Harry, Louis and Zara.”

Harry nods and calls for Zara to come over to them. They all get changed and head outside into the beautiful, sunny day, and have lots of photos taken. Harry can’t stop smiling the entire time. It’s so good to have her best friends, her wife and her daughter all in photos together. She knows that the magazine will sell quickly, especially when the exclusive photos are released in a teaser set online in a couple of weeks. She’s looking forward to seeing how they turn out.

After the first lot of photos are done and everything is being reset, Louis scurries off. She whispers something to Asher who nods and smiles at Louis before they disappear into the marquee together. Harry sips on her water that she was offered while Zara talks excitedly to Zayn and Liam’s bellies, telling their babies they can come out now too. 

“Haz?” Louis’ voice calls over a few moments later. “Bring Zara in here for a minute, will you?”

Harry nods and leads Zara into the marquee. Louis has their clothing bag open and side by side, sit two beautiful, white dresses. 

“I asked Asher to do me a favour,” Louis says as she kneels down to dress Zara in her dress. “And she agreed.”

“Lou… what?” Harry asks softly. 

“I wanted some photos of just you and Zara,” Louis replies. “And you both look so beautiful today that Asher agreed. Do you want to match Mummy, Zara?” she asks and Zara nods emphatically.

“Yes!” she exclaims, looking up at Harry excitedly. 

“Me too,” Harry replies. 

Once Zara is in her dress, Louis helps Harry out of her clothes and into the dress she has picked out for her. Before Harry can even comment on how beautiful it is, Louis pulls two matching flower crowns out of the bag, too. Zara’s eyes go wide as Louis kneels in front of her again, placing the crown gently on her head. 

“Mama, it’s beautiful,” Zara breathes, completely in awe.

Louis smiles and kisses her cheek. She stands and secures the other one on Harry’s head as well. She kisses Harry softly on the lips and pulls away, her eyes shining with love. “You both look gorgeous,” she says. “C’mon, Asher has a prop to use as well.”

Harry’s eyes widen when she sees Niall with the green bike, talking to Asher as she prepares for their photos. “Lou, I can’t ride that,” she says. “I’ll fall off.”

“It’s mostly for photos, love,” Louis replies. “I promise.”

“Mummy, can I go on the bike?” Zara asks, tugging Harry’s hand.

“In a second, sweetie,” Louis replies instead. 

The crew set up everything while Niall and Sophia carefully help Harry swing her leg over the bike, steadying her. Louis carries Zara over and waits until Harry has steadied herself before she sits Zara across the bike’s handlebar. 

“Hold on tight, baby,” Louis says to Zara. “Mama just wants to get a few photos, okay?”

“Okay,” Zara replies.

Harry looks at their daughter with fondness and she rests one hand on the handlebar of the bike and the other on her stomach, keeping everything as steady as possible. “You look so beautiful in your dress, little princess,” she says.

Zara beams at her. “You too, Mummy!” 

“Ready,” Asher calls out. “I’m just going to keep taking photos until I’ve got some good ones.”

“Alright,” Harry replies with a nod. She turns back to Zara who looks a little scared. “Give Mummy a kiss?”

Zara nods, her little hands holding onto the handlebars as best as she can. Harry leans forwards and puckers her lips until Zara does the same and she kisses her on the lips, then the nose. She can hear the camera clicking away off to her side but she’s too focused on keeping Zara looking at her. She gasps when the baby kicks inside of her and Zara’s eyes go wide. 

“Can I feel?” she asks.

Harry nods and looks to Louis to help. Louis is at her side immediately and lifts Zara from the bike and sets her down before she’s helping Harry off the bike too, before kicking the bike stand down so it can stay put on its own. Zara bounces where she stands and puts her hands flat on Harry’s tummy. Harry guides her hand to where the baby was kicking just a second ago and she watches as Zara’s face lights up when the baby kicks her hand.

“She likes me!” Zara exclaims excitedly.

“She does,” Harry replies fondly. “She can’t wait to meet her big sister so you can give her lots of kisses and cuddles.”

“And play with her!” Zara adds. She presses her lips to Harry’s belly, her hands still lying flat on Harry’s tummy. 

Harry looks up at Louis and sees the love and affection reflecting in Louis’ own gaze. She leans forwards and kisses Louis soundly on the lips, full of love for her family. She hears the faint sound of the camera shutter going off and she knows that it’s the photo that Louis was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 19 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
